The objective of our research is to study ketone-body metabolism in the fasting human. Current emphasis has been placed on acetone metabolism. Using isotope tracer techniques, rates of acetone production and conversion to other biological compounds will be determined. An acetonemic rat model has been developed and will be utilized to do certain studies not possible in humans. In human and animal studies, special emphasis will be placed on pathways of acetone utilization.